Rivalry Part 2
by AngelicSerenade
Summary: Kyra died at the hands of Shao Khan and all is lost...until one Apache Shaman and his student attempt to set things right... continuation of the original Rivalry story which I deleted! Sorry! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS WOOHOO!
1. Chapter 1

Rivalry Part 2

Prologue

_Kyra had died. The world which she lived in had died along with it, her limp body resting in the arms of a monk, with a razor hat hiding his true emotions. An apache shaman with red markings around his eyes approached from behind, startling the monk,_

"_She can be revived" the shaman said, breaking the silence which enveloped the monk. The monk raised his head, revealing a pair of chocolate brown eyes, welled up with tears,_

"_She's gone and there's nothing I can do" replied the monk, pain peppered in his voice,_

"_I can find her soul and bring her back to life. I must take her out of your hands…fear not Kung Lao, she will be back with us soon" the shaman replied, picking up the body in his strong arms, the lengthy black brown hair of the girl bundled up behind her head, and as he walked away, Kung Lao prayed to the Elder Gods that she would return to her former glory._

Chapter 1 – Meet Bao-Yu

A girl of no more than 19 years of age sped through the forest, her chestnut brown hair trailing behind her in a rather messy ponytail. Her eyes, sharper than an eagle helped her navigate the heavily dense forest she was in. She drew her twin daggers out for protection as she heard rustling from the bush nearby. Focusing her inner energies, she sliced at the bush, slashing it into pieces, leaves spreading everywhere in a chaotic storm,

"Dammit" she mumbled under her breath, scolding herself for missing her target. She was about to continue when something light had landed on her head. It was her friend, Ara, Bao Yu's pet bird. She let the little creature land on her hand,

"What am I to do, Ara?" She said sweetly to the little bird, which replied with a cheerful chirp as she heard footsteps from behind. She whipped around to see her master, Nightwolf with a girl in his arms. Knowing respect like the back of her hand, Bao Yu bowed,

"Master" she simply said

"Bao Yu, we have a problem…our saviour of the light is dead" replied Nightwolf. The girl in his arms had long hair which tumbled to the floor and her skin was fair. She wore a peacock blue sash dress with a cherry red sash around her waist, the majority torn from a wound. She also wore similar coloured leggings with gold edges and sandals with red cords.

"Is this the girl you keep worrying about?" asked Bao Yu

"I feared this would happen…born from rape…controlled by said sorcerer…" began Nightwolf

"Quan Chi…I knew he would be up to something" growled Bao Yu

"We need to ask our spiritual ancestors what we must do…before its too late" said Nightwolf leaving with Bao Yu trotting beside him obediently.


	2. Chapter 2

Rivalry Part 2

Chapter 2 – Telekinesis my ass

OUTWORLD

_Outworld is nothing like Earthrealm, a dark mysterious place, home to Shao Khan and his armies. Many were destroyed here, lives were lost and the emperor himself enjoys the sudden bloodlust. He holds many allies including Mileena and Baraka. His loyal sorcerers known as Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are forever at his side. _

_Shao Khan has formed many alliances and even many enemies; I too was one of them, for distrusting Quan Chi and not knowing of what he was capable of. Feeling Shao Khan's blade pierce me, the last feeling I felt was the hold a monk. Bao Yu, will you uncover the truth about me and regain my soul? I trust you my friend…_

"We think you are stronger" said a very tall man, covered in grey bandages with a pair of glowing green eyes. He was speaking to the female before him, with long black hair, aqua blue eyes and sporting a magenta tank top which had two straps on each side, an opening in the middle, held with crossed strings. Her lower half was covered with skin-tight black leggings with knee high magenta boots with black rings around the edge. A short wrap skirt of the same colour was around her waist,

"Im glad to be under your tutelage Ermac" winked the girl

"We thank you lady Nitya" replied Ermac, bowing with due respect. Suddenly a glowing green tomahawk came out of nowhere and lodged itself into a tree. Nitya whipped round only to see the Apache Shaman with a girl in a green outfit crossed between a leotard and a dress next to him,

"Bao Yu!" squeeled Nitya as she threw herself into the older girls arms,

"Nitya! I'm so glad to see you again" replied Bao Yu, a small smile encompassing her lips

"Nightwolf…we have been expecting you" bowed Ermac

"As have I…I believe a great war will make the realms suffer since Shao Khan's rule over Edenia" explained Nightwolf

"We know about this, we know of Shao Khan's intentions" replied Ermac

"Shao Khan must be stopped, lest we bow to Onaga instead" said Nightwolf. It was only when the red warrior saw the girl in Nightwolf's arms that he started to change subject

"The girl that you hold in your arms…who is she?" Ermac popped the question before examining the girl closely.

"She sacrificed herself to the hands of Shao Khan, she is Kyra, daughter of the netherrealm sorcerer" explained Nightwolf.

"Quan Chi….that infernal freak!" moaned Nitya, clutching her fists

"You were serious about saying that" said Bao Yu, arms crossed

"I was being sarcastic!" laughed Nitya

"Anyway…all things aside, why do you come to master Ermac?" asked Nitya,

"Maybe he can help us retrieve and identify Kyra's soul" replied Nightwolf, headband feather drifting slightly

"We must hurry to a safe location, we sense tarkatans will find us" said Ermac. It was only when he heard the slight grinding of blades that his hands started glowing ominous green. Snarls were heard from afar,

"Tarkatans" he said under his breath. Immediately Nightwolf ran with Kyra's body,

"Where the hell are you going!" moaned Bao Yu, whipping out her twin daggers, each one with small green tassles on the ends,

"Getting Kyra to safety, you hold off the tarkatan horde" replied Nightwolf, running into the forest,

"Bailing us? Is that his job?" asked Nitya, whipping out her homing ball weapons

"Too right" replied Bao Yu

Authors note: Its been a while, yeah I know…some people are just damn cruel…word of warning…u wanna say summat bad…keep it to yourself!

Coming next chapter…..where is Kyra's soul?


	3. Chapter 3

Rivalry part 2 chapter 3

Kyra's soul

_As soon as Nightwolf left the area with my body, I saw the tarkatan horde, the blades as dangerous as the teeth in their jaws. Bao Yu and Nitya attempt to fend all of them off…hurry my friends; I do not have much time_

"Theres only a couple tarkatans left!" yelled Bao Yu, who had just killed one, a smear of blood across her left cheek,

"Damn straight!" replied Nitya, scanning the area, her homing ball weapons floating idly at shoulder height. Ermac wasn't there "Shit, where did Ermac go?" Bao Yu whipped around,

"Where could he have gotten to? Never mind him, we need to fend off the rest of these tarkatans!" commanded Bao Yu, stabbing one carelessly in the gut, causing blood to gush out onto her hand,

"Talk about horrible" yelled Nitya, slamming her weapons into two tarkatans, causing blood and guts to spill everywhere

SHRINE OF SOULS (Theme for this is from Bust A Move 4 – Puzzle story mode)

Nightwolf carried the body of Kyra to the place he called the Shrine of Souls, where souls dwell and can be called upon. The shaman wiped a sweat drop from his brow and entered the shrine,

"_Nightwolf_!" a female voice bellowed out to him as souls flew around making their presence known. The shaman strode further in, as souls pushed and pulled as if in a hypnotic trance. He placed the body upon the altar and suddenly a harsh light filled the area. Nightwolf shielded his eyes as a ghostly figure appeared before him. She had long black brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and green eyes. She was of average height with a slim figure and wore a peacock blue sash dress with a red band around her middle. Leggings of the same colour covered her legs up to knee point and sandals with red cords were fitted on her feet. Finally the wound that was caused to her appeared directly where her stomach was, blood tinging the dress from where the wound was caused,

"Kyra?" said Nightwolf as he strode closer to the glowing female,

"Yes it's me but only as a spirit. I exist this way until I am bonded with my body again…" began Kyra rolling her eyes "and will not be returning to my body for a long while" she added smirking

"I see" replied Nightwolf, jerking his head slightly. Spirit Kyra observed her body,

"Onaga is to return to conquer all yet you do not act I see" said Nightwolf

"I do care about Earthrealm!" Kyra snapped "…I just hope Kung Lao's okay…and the others" she turned to face Nightwolf "So what d'ya want me to do?"

"Kyra…I need you to assist me as much as you can in your spirit form….just until we get you….alive really" said Nightwolf

"Is that a deal then? I'm all in!" replied Kyra but then realised something "Did you happen to find my weapon, Guardian Eclipse by the way?" she asked,

"Guardian Eclipse?" replied Nightwolf

"Long lance, looks kinda like a double ended mace staff thing, light blue" said Kyra

"I haven't seen it, why do you ask?" replied Nightwolf

"It's a special weapon, forged by the Gods themselves. If anyone misuses it, Earthrealm is in danger! You must find Guardian Eclipse before someone gets their hands on it! " Kyra stated heavily, almost coming nose to nose with the shaman.

"Don't worry Kyra, I will find Guardian Eclipse and when I do, I will make sure it is well guarded until it is brought back here" explained Nightwolf, Kyra cocked her head to the side,

"Duhh it would be a ton easier bringing it here, I'm sure nothing has detected my err…aura as such" inquired Kyra. Suddenly Nightwolf hears his name being called. Whipping round he sees someone very familiar somebody

"Kung Lao, what on earth are you doing here?" Nightwolf asked straight away. Kyra wasn't that stupid, she knew the shaolin monk far too well to know his aura, and this wasn't Kung Lao.

"That isn't Kung Lao. His aura seems different" Kyra stated. And she was right…for the imposter 'Lao' disappeared and in his place was a witch with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes and wearing dark purple battle gear.

"Verdantia! What misery have you caused this time!" spirit Kyra barked. Verdantia only laughed,

"So the bitch still lives, how amusing…alas the day of reckoning is coming my dear petal. Your weapon…I got hold of it…" Verdantia began,

"Give it back!" demanded Nightwolf

"Oh I will…I already drained everything out of it…its useless now!" cackled Verdantia as she threw the weapon to the ground, both parts of it. It was dull blue and cracked in places.

"What have you done to it!" screamed Kyra

"Good luck trying to get into your body Kyra Aria. As soon as you enter it, you'll become as weak as when my master, Shao Khan, Ruler of Outworld pierced your stomach, killing you!" cackled Verdantia as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke,

"Well at least I can enter my body now!" said Kyra

"But ill need to carry you" replied Nightwolf

"I don't care! Get me in there!" commanded Kyra as she entered her limp body.


End file.
